Known tire treads have a variety of grooves and sipes. The grooves and sipes may vary in width, length, depth, and planar orientation. Modifying the width, length, depth, and planar orientation of these features will impact various properties of the tire, such as stiffness and wear. Thus, the width, length, depth, and planar orientation of these features is modified to improve tire performance.